


Nightmares

by rubyliam



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: "Are you okay? What happened?"





	Nightmares

Feyre sprung up from the bed, sweat coating her forehead and a gasp escaping her lips as her eyes opened wide. Her heart beat fast and she searched the bed, searching for her mate, making sure he was there--was alive.

Her hands came up empty. The side Rhys usually slept on was empty and cold, nothing giving hint to the fact he was even there. Her panic grew stronger and she choked on his name as it left her lips, “ _Rhysand_!”

She tried searching for the bond mentally, sending her panic to the other side, sending her plead. He was alive, he was alive. In that dream, he had died, on the battlefield. He had sacrificed himself, to fix that cauldron. His heart had stopped, and she felt the bond go silent.

But Feyre felt the other part of the bond, and sobbed as she said again, “Rhys!”

There was what sounded like stumbling outside their bedroom door and the door was being pushed open seconds later, Rhys walking into the room with worry in his eyes. He searched the room, and went straight to where Feyre sat on the bed, frozen.

“What happened?” Her mate said, taking her face into his hands and wiping her tears. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“You died,” Feyre searched his face, arms reaching for his body. “You died, Rhys--”

“I’m here,” Rhysand said automatically, reassuring with his voice soft as he let himself be pulled closer by Feyre. “I’m not dead. I’m right here.”

To emphasize the point, Rhys took Feyre’s hand and held it to his chest, right above his heart. He watched her close her eyes, directing all of her focus to calming and feeling his heartbeat. The tears dried on her face and Rhys lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the palm. Feyre opened her eyes once again and moved her hand to hold the side of his cheek, taking a deep breath.

“I’m right here.”


End file.
